


There's a Devil Waiting Outside Your Door

by thatgothlibrarian



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS. A BIG BEEFY TRANS DAMEN., THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS. HISTORICAL TRANS SMUT., Trans Male Character, Trans!Damen, Use of "male" and "female" terms for genitalia, a bit rough, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgothlibrarian/pseuds/thatgothlibrarian
Summary: Damen brushed the hair out of his husband’s sleepy blue eyes and kissed him on the forehead. “Good morning. It sounds like you were having a nice dream.” Laurent scoffed, but he placed a hand on one of Damen’s breasts and placed a soft kiss on his lips.“Actually,” he drawled, his voice taking on a haughty edge, “I was having a terrible nightmare. There was this giant animal, some sort of ferocious snow beast in the shape of a man, who came into my rooms."Or, Damen and Laurent are snowed in and find a way to pass the time.





	There's a Devil Waiting Outside Your Door

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another trans smut fic, because somebody has to write them. And while Trans!Laurent is *chef kiss* because I love self-projecting, we need to give big beefy boy Trans!Damen some love too. And who doesn't love the strap.  
> I'm assuming Damen is using whatever the Akielon slaves use to not get pregnant. And Damen doesn't like penetration because we gotta have some variety in our porn. Doesn't mean Laurent doesn't top the shit out of him in other ways.
> 
> Title and selected lyrics from the song "Loverman" by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds. The Martin L. Gore cover is also very very good.

_There's a devil waiting outside your door_

_There's a devil waiting outside your door_

_And he's bucking and braying and pawing the floor_

_And he's howling with pain and crawling up the wall_

_Oh yeah, there's a devil waiting outside your door_

_He's weak with evil and broken by the world_

_He's shouting your name and asking for more_

_Give him more, give him more_

_There's a devil waiting outside your door_

 

Damen slowly woke up in an unfamiliar bed. As he became aware of his surroundings, he remembered that he and Laurent had stopped at an inn on their way from Marlas to Arles. It should have been a routine trip, but a surprise snowstorm forced them to find lodging for a few days. The world was quiet as snow continued to pile outside, and Damen held Laurent closer in his arms, nuzzling into the long hair at the nape of his neck. The fire, low but still alive, crackled on the other side of the room.

 

As he nuzzled and breathed in Laurent’s scent, he felt Laurent slowly rock his hips back into Damen’s, and when Damen rubbed his hand down Laurent’s belly, he noticed that he was hard.

“Mmmm, Damen.” Damen started kissing his neck and his shoulders, running his hand up and down Laurent’s thigh and ribs. Laurent turned in his arms and opened his eyes, waking up.

Damen brushed the hair out of his husband’s sleepy blue eyes and kissed him on the forehead. “Good morning. It sounds like you were having a nice dream.” Laurent scoffed, but he placed a hand on one of Damen’s breasts and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Actually,” he drawled, his voice taking on a haughty edge, “I was having a terrible nightmare. There was this giant animal, some sort of ferocious snow beast in the shape of a man, who came into my rooms. He grabbed my ankles and ripped me off the bed onto the floor.” Laurent started pushing his feet and legs in between Damen’s. Damen could feel himself dripping onto Laurent’s thigh. “He was so big everywhere. His hair.” Laurent ran a hand through Damen’s long curls and gave them a quick tug. “His muscles.” He grabbed on to Damen’s bicep, then dragged his fingers over the mounds on Damen’s chest down to his soft but muscular stomach. “His cock.” Damen groaned as Laurent moved his slender fingers down between their bodies and ran circles so light on his cock that they were more the ghost of a touch.

“And then what happened? Did you defeat the beast?”

“I did,” he said as he rolled them over, straddling Damen’s hips with his thighs. “He was ravishing me, but he was so distracted by his pleasure that I was able to overtake him.” Laurent leaned down for a kiss and started rolling his hips. Damen placed his hands on either side and slowly rubbed his thumbs in circles on the area between Laurent’s hipbones and his cock, which was already dragging precome between both their bellies. Laurent moaned as Damen rolled them over again to place himself between his husband’s thighs, only to have Laurent switch their positions again. Laurent grinned down at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “The beast kept fighting and fighting, and I struggled so much. But do you wanna know a secret?” Laurent leaned down so that his lips were at Damen’s ear. “I liked it.”

Damen practically growled as he surged up with Laurent in his lap, taking the smaller man’s cock in his hand. Damen ran his thumb over the head, pressing down slightly into the slit, spreading the precome when he started gently moving his hand up and down the shaft. He raised his head to suck the sensitive skin below Laurent’s jaw, making Laurent buck and twitch, fucking himself into Damen’s hand. Laurent purred before shoving him back down, making Damen exhale as he laughed. Laurent spread Damen’s thighs open with his knees before scooting down his body. Damen went to reach for Laurent, but Laurent smacked his hand before pinning it down onto the bed. And with the free hand, he reached down and ran his fingers between Damen’s folds, spreading his wetness over his hand and Damen’s cock. 

Damen couldn’t look away from Laurent’s icy blue stare, rolling his hips into his husband’s hand. Then Laurent stopped, removing his hand from Damen’s cunt. Damen whined until Laurent brought his fingers up to his lips, taking one into his mouth. “You taste so good. But I think the beast tasted better.” Laurent moved his hand down to Damen’s mouth and smeared Damen’s wetness over his lips. Damen’s tongue darted out to lick the fingers, now probing into his mouth. He tried to grab Laurent’s face with his free hand, but once again, Laurent took his hand from Damen’s mouth to pin that hand to the bed. Damen bucked under Laurent, who fell forward and claimed his lips with his own. Laurent ran his tongue over the wetness on Damen’s lips, and Damen could taste himself every time their tongues met.

Damen bucked under Laurent again hard enough to make him lose his balance. He tore free from Laurent’s grasp and grabbed his ass, pushing his body up towards his mouth. Laurent sat on his knees straddling Damen’s face, and Damen rose his head up to take Laurent’s pink cock into his mouth. Laurent leaned forward against the headboard and started rolling his hips and thrusting into Damen’s wet mouth. Damen ran his tongue up the underside over the vein as he moved the fingers of one hand behind to tease at Laurent’s ass. Laurent continued to fuck his mouth and he relaxed his throat as the cock ran over his tongue again and again.

Laurent’s stomach started tightening, and Damen moaned around his cock, closing his lips and increasing the suction. Laurent’s mouth hung open, his eyes screwed shut, and he jerked into Damen’s mouth as he came, letting go of the headboard to grab Damen’s head. His body collapsed in with a moan as Damen swallowed and his cock started to soften in his mouth. He bent down to lick his tongue inside Damen’s still gaping mouth after pulling out, tasting Damen’s wetness and his own come. Damen felt how wet the mattress was below them, and he squeezed his thighs together to put pressure on his cock.

“Could the beast do that to you?”

“He did, but,” Laurent smirked and nipped at Damen’s bottom lip, “then he fucked me so hard I almost stopped fighting back.”

Damen rose up and pushed Laurent back onto the bed. He cupped Laurent’s face in his rough hands as he started rubbing his cock along Laurent’s, making him whine from oversensitivity as his cock started hardening again. Damen moved his legs so that he could straddle Laurent, rubbing his cock and his folds over Laurent’s length and slicking it with his wetness. Damen closed his eyes, their foreheads touching and their breath mingling. Damen rocked his hips back and forth, grinding down harder and harder, until they were both moaning. Laurent put a hand on one of Damen’s on his face and the other on Damen’s breast. Damen bit back a curse as Laurent ran a thumb over his nipple, pinching it before palming and massaging the swell in his hand. Damen started feeling heat pool in his belly as Laurent shifted under him, letting the head of his cock tease at Damen’s entrance with each slide. Damen groaned as he came, and he felt Laurent’s come between them, some of it mixing with the wetness in his folds.

They took a moment to catch their breaths until Laurent said, “I said the beast fucked me, not rubbed himself off on me.”

Damen kissed a trail down Laurent’s chest and stomach as he got up to go get something to clean themselves off with as well as his cock and harness. On one trip to Vask, Laurent had had it made specially for them. “I want you to be everywhere in proportion.” The cock was made of dark brown polished wood, and Damen stroked himself with oil as he approached the bed. Laurent was lounging, an arrogant smile on his face. He threw the wet cloth to Laurent after wiping off his own stomach and thighs.

As he reached the bed, he grabbed Laurent’s ankles and yanked him off. Laurent fell to the floor with a yelp before quickly scrambling to pin Damen. He grabbed the oil that Damen had set near them and coated his fingers before reaching behind himself. The sight of Laurent working himself open and fucking himself on his own fingers went straight to Damen’s cock, and he quickly moved his hands to his husband’s ass. He palmed and moved the cheeks open before joining Laurent’s fingers with one of his own. He curled the finger against that spot inside Laurent that made pleasure shoot through his whole body, and he jerked and shivered, letting out a gasp. Laurent’s movements became faster and frantic, and he removed his fingers and smacked Damen’s hand away. He pinned Damen’s wrists to the ground, their cuffs digging into their wrists. He kneeled up and then lowered himself onto Damen’s cock in one steady movement.

Damen groaned as he felt the base of the wood press into his cock. Laurent only teased him with small rolls and rocks before he moved his hips up and down roughly, knocking the breath out of both of them. He saw Laurent adjust his legs so that his feet were flat on the ground and his hands were grabbing Damen’s breasts. He used the leverage to push Damen even deeper, his head falling back between his shoulder blades. He raised his head back to meet Damen’s gaze as he rocked his hips forward and backward, his knees closing and opening so that Damen could see the cock going in and out of Laurent’s ass. Damen used the freedom of his hands to grab Laurent’s hips and thrust up into Laurent hard and fast.

Laurent fell forward, tucking his head into Damen’s neck. Damen could feel drool running out of Laurent’s mouth onto his skin. Damen fucked up into Laurent harder and harder, their bodies slapping together obscenely in the otherwise tranquil quiet of the room, their moans crackling with the popping of the fire. He felt Laurent’s come shoot onto his belly and chest, and he bit down onto Laurent’s shoulder. Laurent whined pitifully as he tightened around something so hard and unyielding. Damen let him ride out his orgasm before helping Laurent off and taking off the harness. He moved his hand to rub his cock in quick circles as he and Laurent kissed, chasing his own orgasm. Laurent’s fingers moved to join his, and their fingers clashed as Damen bucked up into their hands, tightening his thighs and gasping into his king’s mouth.

“Is that how you defeated the beast?” Damen hummed into Laurent’s mouth between pants.

“Oh Damianos, it took me hours.” And with that, Laurent moved down his stomach and licked a stripe up his cunt. The snow outside their window fell and fell and fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can find me on tumblr @thatgothlibrarian, and feel free to message for my Discord! I'm also in the CaPri discord so you can hit me up there.


End file.
